warfortheoverworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandalf
Mandalf (Magnanimous) is a wizard, who was protecting the Colossus Summoning Stone. He is a cousin of the Duke of Phaestus Tubo Magnanimous. He speaks with a lot of stutter. He is very fond of his clean robe. Description A resilient wizard with surprisingly clean robes, given he resides in a swamp. His odour does betray his adobe, however. History Mandalf originally protected the Colossus Summoning Stone. He was later used as as a demonstration for the Forge. He appears again in the last mission. Behavior He will passively sit in his Archive and attack minions nearby. When defeated for the first time, he will appear at the centre Overworld Gateway. From now on, if the Blood Money spell is used on him before conversion or he escapes the prison, he will respawn at a random Gateway with new appearance and few support units with same level as his. He will wander between or try to stay in rooms claimed by his faction. After the 8th respawn, he will always be 10th level Mandalf the Marooned. When converted, he will fight as your unit and reappear at your Dungeon Core if killed. When killed in the last mission, he will not respawn. Mandalf's fate is to be tortured, causing him to reveal the location of the Summoning Stone (and why he cast the 'respawn with a different colour of robe' spell; dirt). After he has served his purpose, he is turned to gold. Abilities * Magic Missile - '''Fires a ranged magical energy bolt that explodes upon impact dealing AoE damage. * '''Bog Hogs - '''Summons 3 micro-piglets and a rat. Not a particularly useful ability in the heat of battle (unless he's going up against a Chunder) * '''Spontaneous Combustion - '''Emits a cone of flames that burns anything caught within it. * '''Peppered Pig - '''Fires a Porkzilla head that explodes dealing heavy damage. * '''Lightning Rod - '''Charges up an electrical bolt to fire at enemies. However, it backfires and strikes Mandalf, dealing damage to him and stunning him. * '''Marsh Gas - '''Vents a cloud of (extremely foul-smelling) toxic vapour that deals damage to anything within its radius. * '''Baguette Blast - '''Launches a magically infused loaf of bread that explodes on impact Trivia *He is a parody of Lord of the Rings character, Gandalf. **His first respawn is an allusion of Gandalf the Grey changing to Gandalf the White. **His torture cutscene may be an allusion to the torture of Gollum. *His bed in Lair is the same as for Cultists. *He has an extra nickname '''Mandalf the Imprisoned. *You'll get an achievement for letting him respawn full cycle. *Mandalf's final ability, Baguette Blast, cannot be selected while in possesion. (unless you use the mouse wheel to select it) *Mendechaus hints that the Phaestian Road cannot be claimed because of Mandalf and his magic. * He has unique model resembling the Wizard from Dungeon Keeper 2, unlike other boss characters, who are based on regular Empire units. However, whilst he looks like the wizard, his abilities are rather different; for instance, DK2 wizards attack with fireballs, whereas Mandalf attacks with magic missiles, porkzilla heads and backfiring lightning bolts (not to mention baguettes). ** His Marsh Gas ability is reminiscent of the rather smelly abilities of the Bile Demon, a creature from the same game. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses (House Magnanimous) Category:Opponents